You Don't See Me: Part 2
by Yelhsa D
Summary: Hidey! It's been forever since I last posted. This is the sequel to my story, "You Don't See Me." Go read it first before you read this or you will be very confused! This is about Rogue. She's bummed out bout Scott and other stuff happens. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"You Don't See Me: Part 2"  
  
By: Yelhsa D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  
  
Author's note: As you can see this is the second part of "You Don't See Me." My good friend gave me the idea for this part. So if you love it, it's her fault. As always read and review so I will know what you all think!   
  
Warning: This story will not make sense unless you have read, "You Don't See Me," the first part of this story. If you haven't read it, go read it, unless you want to be thoroughly confused. But if you want to be thoroughly confused that's okay too. Enjoy my story!  
  
"You Don't See Me: Part 2"  
  
*Setting: Bayville High*  
  
Rogue slammed her locker door shut. She was still frustrated from the night before. Seeing anyone with Scott made her cringe even if it was someone as nice as Jean. Her frustration was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Rogue, what's happening?" It was Kurt.   
  
"Oh, nothing Kurt. I'm just not awake yet," Rogue said walking towards her first period class.   
  
"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself lately," Kurt said catching up with her. Rogue looked at her concerned brother and sighed.   
  
"It's nothing Kurt. Don't worry about it," Rogue shook her head. She waved goodbye to Kurt and went into her class. First period was going to be heck. Scott was in her class. Not something she wanted to deal with, especially after last night. She hadn't mentioned anything about last night to anyone. No one knew of her crush on Scott. Not one of her friends at the institute knew anything about it. Nor did anyone else. She just didn't feel like she could tell anyone. "Maybe I should get over him," Rogue thought to herself. "He's in love with Jean, not me."   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the one thing she didn't want to hear.   
  
"Hey Rogue. How you doing?" It was Scott. He sat down in the seat in front of her.   
  
"Oh, hi Scott..." Rogue mumbled sheepishly. "Ah'm okay."   
  
"Are you sure? You seem like you've got something on your mind. Want to talk about it?" Scott asked, looking genuinely concerned.   
  
The irony of the entire situation was just sickening. Scott, the cause of all her pain, wondering what was wrong with her. If he only knew...  
  
"Nah, I'm just tired. Ah didn't sleep much last night. I..." Rogue was interrupted by Mr. Rodesky.   
  
"Class, I have a new student to introduce to you. Mr. Remy LeBeau, take a seat please." The new student took an empty seat across the room. Rogue looked at the new student and gave a small smile. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all...  
  
THE END?  
  
Ok, I actually forgot I was writing this story and found it the other day! I hope you all like it! Should I go further with this story? I don't know a great deal about the Rogue/Remy relationship from the comic book so any help w/ that is appreciated! Don't forget to read and review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks! ~ Yelhsa D 


	2. Chapter 2

"You Don't See Me: Part 2"  
  
By: Yelhsa D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well the story is mine the characters are not. I'm just borrowing them because I like them and find them interesting and making up stories w/ them is a hobby of mine. :-D  
  
Author's note: Much thanks to Palepain, Persephone, and Barbara Ruiz for your reviews! I also should have said this in the first chapter, but I forgot. (sorry!) Thanks to Persephone for beta-reading chapter one and fixing my grammar. I really appreciate it! I hope you all like where I'm going with this. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
It had been an interesting morning at Bayville High. The morning had found Rogue sorrow-stricken and frustrated. "Crying yourself to sleep is not the best cure for insomnia," Rogue thought to herself, "You wake up with a headache and you mope all day."  
  
Rogue however wasn't having the typical "I-cried-myself-to-sleep-last-night- and-now-I'm-going-to-be-bummed-out-all-day" day. The new addition to her Geology class had given her day a new shade of brightness. The new guy was good-looking to say the least. His reddish-brown hair matched his eyes very well. The goatee was a nice touch too. The new student's attire could be considered a cross between punk and slightly gothic. His black cargo pants were rather baggy and he wore a long, silver wallet chain as well. His white t-shirt was worn under an open black button-up shirt with a pattern of red flame adorning the lower half of the shirt. His look was completed with spiked, black wristbands on both wrists. Oh yeah, this guy was hot.  
  
Unfortunately, he was one of those guys that knew he was hot. Rogue had watched as Taryn, Sandy, and several of the girls eyed the new Mr. Remy LeBeau during class. One had passed him a note including her number and a request to "call me sometime." Remy looked at the girl and gave a wink and a small grin. The girl was none other than Brittany McKinnley, Bayville High's resident guy user and abuser. Her intentions with this guy were about as pure as Adolf Hitler's or Saddam Hussein's.  
  
The other girls vying for Remy's attention sneered in the general direction of Brittany, thinking of various ways to murder the brunette seductress with salt-water taffy and postage stamps. Rogue herself was not at all fond of the attractive brazen hussy. Brittany had never been nice to Rogue. Actually one of Brittany's favorite pastimes was harassing Rogue and the other students at the Xavier institute, all but Jean and Scott anyway.  
  
Jean. Thoughts of jealousy began to pour into Rogue's mind as if the flood gates of her cranium had been opened and a flood warning had been put into effect two seconds too late. It all just seemed so unfair. The only girls that got the guys were either perfect, like Jean, or members of Future Hookers of America, like their reigning queen, Miss Brittany McKinnley.  
  
And then there was Rogue. Shy, imperfect, and alone, unable to touch another human being, or anything else for that matter. Her only friend, Risty, had turned out to be none other than her own worst enemy, and her own worst enemy, her mother. The only consolation from the entire ordeal was finding out that Kurt was her brother. Even with that bit of good news came a downfall. She was adopted. Even if Kurt legally was her brother, she still felt alone. Alone. "Am I doomed to be alone?" Rogue thought to herself. Before she could find the answer to her question, the bell rang ending first period. The goth girl gathered up her books and started to leave when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you need to talk, I'm here," Scott spoke softly and sincerely.  
  
Rogue looked upwards at her comforter and gave a soft smile. "Thanks Scott. It's good to know someone cares."  
  
Rogue walked towards her locker with the answer to her question. Even though Scott was the source of all her pain, she knew that he and the other X-Men would be there for her. Brittany had gotten her prey of the new guy, he ignorant to her evil seductive ways. Hopefully he was smarter than all the other guys she had put to shame. Then maybe he would become a bit more attainable. That thought put her day just a tad bit on the brighter side.  
  
Well, what do you think? I shall continue further with this with your support! I really appreciate any form of review I get! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you liked this! ~ Yelhsa D 


	3. Chapter 3

"You Don't See Me: Part 2"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Yelhsa D  
  
Disclaimer: Story's mine, characters are not. I'm just trying to advance the plot! Hahaha! How do you like my nifty disclaimer poem? I like it very much.  
  
Author's note: Yay for reviews! I love it when the review fairy visits me! Thanks to Persephone, Witch am I, ishandahalf, amy, and simple- charlotte126 for reviewing! That makes me feel spiffyfied! Thanks to Persephone for beta reading this chap and chapter 2 as well! I appreciate you very much! Keep the reviews coming! Now, on w/ Chapter 3!  
  
Rogue sat outside the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters engrossed in a novel beneath the shade of a large oak tree. A warm breeze blew softly across the grounds of the Institute, embracing her, then gently caressing her hair before leaving on its way. Rogue savored the sensation as it passed. Enjoying nature was a pleasure that didn't frequent the inhabitants of the Xavier Institute. Seeing that the world was kept safe from harm required much time and after that was through there was little time for anything else. The soft sound of imploding air and the aroma of brimstone abruptly adjourned the moment.  
  
"Hey sis, how's it going?" Kurt asked. "Are your feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm better," Rogue answered. "Much better."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad to hear it," Kurt nodded and gave his trademark thumbs up. A moment of silence passed between the two siblings. Kurt broke the silence with the question Rogue had hoped he wouldn't ask.  
  
"What was bothering you this morning Rogue? If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok, but I mean, I'm your brother. If any one understands what you're going through, I do. I want to help you if I can."  
  
The tone of her brother's voice and the look in his golden eyes was sincere. It didn't seem to matter to Kurt that she was adopted. He seemed to really care about her regardless. Maybe she could trust Kurt with her secret. However, before Rogue had the chance to explain herself, a voice spoke via telepathy. Professor Xavier spoke in his commanding, yet gentle tone. "X-Men, report to the den immediately for an important meeting."  
  
"Let's go sis," Kurt said placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder and with a sound only to be described as "bamf," the two were off to the meeting.  
  
* * * "What's this meeting about Professor?" came the question from Scott.  
  
"Yeah, like, what's up?" inquired Kitty.  
  
"Nothing of great emergency X-Men. I just wanted to inform you of a new mutant signature Cerebro just picked up. He enrolled recently at Bayville High."  
  
"Who is this dude?" Evan interrupted.  
  
"His name is Remy LeBeau. He's from New Orleans, LA. He has the potential to be very dangerous."  
  
"Tell me about it," Rogue mumbled. "He had almost every girl in first period hanging all over him!"  
  
Professor Xavier gave a light chuckle. "Well, I mean dangerous in light of his mutant abilities. He is able to create kinetic energy, transfer it to any object he touches and when he releases, create explosions."  
  
"The guy sounds like a real bombshell," commented Kurt.  
  
"That he is." Rogue thought then suddenly remembered that it is a bad idea to think private thoughts in the presence of telepaths.  
  
"I want you all to try to keep an eye on him," the Professor continued. "Befriend him if possible. I hope he would like to join us here at the Institute."  
  
"I would too," Rogue thought. "Maybe it would take his mind off Brittany McKinnley."  
  
"Glad you agree Rogue," came the telepathic voice of the Professor. He gave a mischievous grin as he said, "That will be all X-Men. You are dismissed."  
  
Do you think this is great and wondrous? Do you think this is the most horrible piece of writing you have ever read? Let me know! I appreciate positive reviews and constructive criticism! R&R! ~ Yelhsa D 


	4. Chapter 4

"You Don't See Me: Part 2"  
  
By: Yelhsa D  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the story.  
  
A/N: Wow! Reviews galore! Thank you's go out to Persephone, ishandahalf, 13110816omi tsukiyono18140519, Queen of Faeries and amy for reviewing! I appreciate you all greatly! Also a big thank you goes out to Persephone for being my ever-helpful beta-reader! You deserve a big cookie and a glass of milk. :-D Oh, and I must apologize as well. I apologize to all who thought this might turn into a Scogue. Sorry, I'm more of a Romy and Scott/Jean myself. I like Kurtty as well, but I also like the Kurt/Amanda thing. She's nice and likes Kurt for who he is and yeah.I have completely gotten off the subject! Sorry about that! I also apologize for the length between updates! I was on a mission trip the week after the 4th and I have spent the past couple of weeks resting up and trying to figure out what should happen next in this fic. Anyway, w/ no further delay here is Chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The afternoon went as usual after the surprise conference. Danger room sessions were done, dinner was eaten, and homework was put off till tomorrow. Rogue, at that particular moment, was getting ready for bed. She had a test the next day and sleep was definitely a top priority. Kitty was already asleep, curled up with her dragon, Lockheed. (A/N: For those who don't know a great deal about the comic book, I shall be glad to enlighten you! In the comic book Kitty had a real dragon named Lockheed and if you look in the opening scenes of "Shadowed Past," Kitty is holding a dragon which we can assume is a cameo of Lockheed.)  
  
"She's got the right idea," Rogue thought as she crawled into bed. Soon the peaceful darkness enshrouded her and she went quickly to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
6:30 came early the next morning. Rogue got up, showered, and headed downstairs. The other X-Men were already up and breakfast was almost eaten.  
  
"Hey, Scott. Have you heard about Taryn's party tonight?" inquired Kitty with her mouth full of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Yep. Jean and I are going. Are you?" Scott replied, his mouth full of scrambled eggs as well.  
  
"Uh-huh, me too. How about you, Rogue?" Kitty asked between chews. "Geez, ya'll act like you were born in a barn!" Rogue commented, disgusted at the two's complete disregard for manners. "And yeah, I'm going. I don't have anything better to do anyway."  
  
"Do you all think the mutant the Prof told us about will be there?" Evan asked, taking his plate to the kitchen.  
  
"From the way he acted in class, it looked like he'd be at home at anything from a Tupperware party to a rave," Rogue laughed. "That is as long as there are plenty of girls to keep him occupied."  
  
"I think it's safe to say that he'll be there," Scott nodded. "Now everybody out, it's time for school."  
  
Sorry, this chappie wasn't very exciting. I promise, chapter 5 will be better! I've just been suffering from severe writer's block, hence the large length between updates. Read and review so I'll know what you all think! ~ Yelhsa D 


End file.
